


A Hunter Walks into A Bar

by LizzyPhoenix



Series: Soul Mates or Fuck Buddies or Whatever you want to call it. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/pseuds/LizzyPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn’t have explained it if he tried. If he’d been thinking clearly he probably would have suspected some sort of supernatural influence but he wasn’t. He couldn’t think much beyond those startling green eyes and the sly knowing smirk on those pink lips. The lust was like lava flowing through his veins and almost choking him. He couldn’t remember ever wanting someone quite so much. The fact that the owner of those eyes and that smirk was a dude barely registered on Dean’s consciousness. He didn’t care he wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter Walks into A Bar

Dean couldn’t have explained it if he tried. If he’d been thinking clearly he probably would have suspected some sort of supernatural influence but he wasn’t. He couldn’t think much beyond those startling green eyes and the sly knowing smirk on those pink lips. The lust was like lava flowing through his veins and almost choking him. He couldn’t remember ever wanting someone quite so much. The fact that the owner of those eyes and that smirk was a dude barely registered on Dean’s consciousness. He didn’t care he wanted him. 

Dean had spotted him the second he’d wandered into this bar. Looking to catch a drink and maybe a chick while he waited for Sammy to finish the research phase of their investigation. The kid was sitting at the bar in a beat up leather jacket and too tight jeans. Dean probably wouldn’t have given him much thought except he looked up just as Dean’s eyes scanned the room and those eyes caught him like lasers.Dean didn’t think he just started moving toward him so maybe they were tractor beams not lasers. 

The seat next to him was somehow miraculously unoccupied so Dean filled it. Ordering a drink and throwing it back as he tried to think of something to say. That was new too, normally Dean could pull any chick with a cocky grin and a funny line but all his lines had deserted him. The kid was watching him as if he knew every thought that passed through Dean’s brain. It made it harder to think because Dean’s eyes were drawn to his lean chest in a tight t-shirt Dean could see his collar bones poking out and was desperate to run his tongue across them. To taste and feel and mark, it was dizzying. Dean ordered another drink and one for the kid. 

“I’m Harry,” Green eyes told him, he still had that knowing smirk and Dean found himself thinking he could put that mouth to better use. “Thanks for the drink.” 

“Dean,” he was embarrassed about how scratchy his voice sounded but Harry just kept on smirking. Dean swallowed heavily trying to think of something anything to say to get this man in bed with him but Harry beat him too it. 

“Do you want to get out of here? I’m staying at a motel nearby.” His tone is neutral like he could care less what Dean will answer but Dean is already nodding his agreement and moving from his chair. 

“We can take my car.” Dean told him and Harry gave him a look like he was crazy.

“The fuck we are, I’m not leaving my bike here unprotected.” Dean could have argued that his car was just as important but for the first time in his life he didn’t give a lick of thought to the Impala he just nodded his head and slid onto the back of Harry’s bike. It was an old beat down thing that spoke of many miles driven but when Harry kicked it to life it roared like a beast as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Dean had to clutch tightly at Harry’s waist to stay seated as the other man broke just about every speed limit ever set. The play of muscles under his fingers and the sheer recklessness just turned Dean on even further. Dean found himself wondering why he’d never tried fucking a guy before. He’d thought about it of course but something had always held him back not this time though. Dean was already aching in his jeans by the time the pulled into his motel. For a moment Dean expected them to walk to his room but Harry was on the lower level. 

His room was much the same as Dean’s except instead of two beds there was one. Harry tossed his keys on the bedside table as Dean stood in the doorway watching him. Dean’s heart was going a mile a minute in his chest as Harry levelled those green eyes at him again. He didn’t speak just raised a single mocking eyebrow but Dean got the message and crossed the room in three quick strides. He yanked Harry to him by the lapel of his jacket and crushed their mouths together. 

It wasn’t suave or gentle or any of the other things Dean normally tried for with a first kiss. He was too desperate, too aggressive and Dean half expected to get a punch in the face for his trouble but Harry just released a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan and kissed him back just as hard. Dean felt his jacket hit the floor and quickly moved his hand to mirror Harry’s actions while at the same time pushing him backwards to the large bed that took up almost all of the floor space. 

Dean broke off kissing him when air became necessary and skimmed his lips down Harry’s chin his lips brushing against the light stubble of the other man’s five o'clock shadow and it made his lips tingle. He was about to bite down but Harry had hit the bed now and let himself fall backwards pulling Dean with him. Dean found himself on top of the smaller man and in between his legs. He recalled his previous purpose and began to bite and taste as much of Harry’s pristine neck and taunting collar bones as he could reach. 

Harry was gasping and whimpering beneath him. His hands had found their way under Dean’s shirt and Dean shuddered at the feel of short nails scraping against his back in hot trails. Dean just kept on with Harry’s neck even as Harry arched against him. Harry’s cock was hard and pushing against Dean’s stomach because of their height difference. Dean bit down hard at the soft bit of skin where Harry’s artery was pulsing a mile a minute and Harry let out a desperate moan. Dean felt Harry tugging at his shirt and moved up just long enough for Harry to pull it over his head. 

Looking down at the other man he found his neck covered in red bites and bruises. Harry was flushed his lips pink and abused. His hair which was black at pitch, had been messy before but was now completely eschew those green eyes were practically burning with lust and Dean groaned as he looked at him. Dean stepped back and found the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulled it up over the other man’s head. Harry was leaner than Dean virtually hairless but his muscles were perfectly defined. Dean traced a finger down his chest pausing to pinch and tease a pert nipple and enjoy the gasp of surprise Harry made. 

Harry pushed himself up on his arms and scurried back to the head of the bed kicking of his shoes as he went. Once he was at the pillows he sent Dean another one of his smirks and it was all the invitation Dean needed to follow him. Harry grinned then and it went straight to Dean’s already aching member. Dean practically threw himself at the other man resuming his exploration of his smooth hard chest with his lips and teeth. He wanted to devour this man, taste every inch and learn exactly which parts were most sensitive. 

When Dean finally made it down his torso and to his jeans he spent several minutes teasing and nipping at the sharp hip bones that protruded just above the hem of Harry’s jeans. Using his spare hand he traced the arch of Harry’s erection through the other man’s jeans and Harry whimpered again. Dean didn’t realize until then that he’d been waiting for some kind of consent to go further and that noise made him think he had it so he lifted his hand to pop open the button and slide the zip down. 

“Fuck,” Was the first word Harry spoke since arriving at his room and Dean was glad to hear it as he yanked Harry’s pants and boxers down in one smooth move before wrapping his hand around the proud leaking cock that had jumped forth. The word also reminded Dean what he wanted Harry to do with his mouth. Dean yanked his own jeans down and tossed them off to the side, glad he’d gone commando that morning. He leaned over and kissed Harry deeply before grasping his hair and tugging him toward his cock. Harry caught on to his meaning almost at once and quickly scrambled to adjust into a more comfortable position. 

He took Dean into his mouth slowly and Dean moaned as that wet tight mouth surrounded him a teasing tongue stroking the underside of his cock with little flicks of movement interspersed with long heavy strokes. Dean had been right Harry did suck cock like a pro and the smirk was long gone. Dean watched him slide up and down over his cock when suddenly Harry looked up at him. The man’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he pulled all the way back until just the head of Dean’s cock was cupped and Harry used his tongue to tease open Dean’s slit. The look in Harry’s eyes was the only warning Dean got before the man plunged down in one smooth movement taking Dean all the way into his throat causing Dean to release a strangled scream. 

It was only Harry’s fingers tightly gripping the base of his cock that kept Dean from exploding. Harry continues to suck him for a few more minutes before leaning back away from his cock and meeting his eyes once again. The smirk was back and it made Dean want to fuck him so hard he forgot how to smirk. Once again as if reading his mind Harry spoke. 

“So are you gonna fuck me or what?” 

Dean grinned down at him before using his hand to shove him backward onto his back. Harry went down without resistance and spread his legs wide. Dean took in the sight of him still hard and leaking freely, his eyes wandered lower to the tight little hole below his balls and Dean remembered something.

“Lube?” He asked thinking that if he didn’t have it he’d fucking use his spit because he was not stopping now but Harry just gestured to the bedside table. 

“In the drawer, condoms too.” 

Dean nodded and leaned over to collect what he would need. He slicked up a finger and carefully pressed it in. Harry was painfully agonizingly tight and Dean had to close his eyes and breath deep otherwise he would come just at the thought of being surrounded by all that luscious heat. He moved slow and gentle at first he’d done anal with girls before so he knew he had to be careful. Harry put a stop to that however.

“Come on now. Don’t go soft on me down Dean fuck me like a man.” 

Dean took him at his word and pulled out before lubing up another finger and pushing both in together fast and hard. Harry moaned and Dean worked his hole as long as he could stand it before pulling his fingers out and quickly putting on a condom and lubing himself up. Bracing Harry’s knees out of the way Dean entered him fast wrenching a desperate scream from the smaller man. It was even tighter and hotter than Dean had imagined, he froze catching his breath to keep from coming just from the entry. Harry wasn’t having it however because he quickly began to push down on Dean’s cock taking him even deeper than Dean would have thought possible. 

Dean bent forward and caught Harry’s lips in another violent kiss before he pulled out and thrust back in even harder than before. This time he swallowed Harry’s moan and began to set a punishing rhythm. Having seen the challenge in the smaller man’s eyes when he first pushed in. He was going to fuck every ounce of smugness right out of of him. He twisted and angled his cock until he finally found the spot that had Harry shrieking and writhing and moaning with every thrust and then he battered it viciously. He felt more than saw as Harry approached his orgasm reaching down quickly he copied Harry’s trick squeezing his cock painfully to stop him from coming. 

Harry’s eyes flew open and this time it was Dean’s turn to smirk. Dean kept on his punishing rhythm as he watched Harry’s eyes roll and those pretty pink lips were spilling unintelligible little words and breathy phrases but it still wasn’t enough for Dean. He was close, so painfully close but he would hold out forever as long as it meant Harry gave him what he wanted. Finally after his third denied orgasm Harry began to beg.

“Please christ Dean please! I can’t take it just please.” His tone was broken, desperate and raw with lust. It was everything Dean had hoped for and he quickly adjusted his hand pumping it rough against Harry’s swollen cock. It took barely two strokes before Harry was screaming and shooting his seed all over Dean and the bed and himself. The sight of Harry’s blissful face combined with the tight constriction of his muscles was all it took for Dean to explode. He pumped a few more times riding out his orgasm before collapsing full on top of Harry and falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jingle jingle jingle.

The tinkling of a bell pulled Dean from his heavy sleep. 

Jingle jingle jingle

The man beneath him heard it too because he groaned and rolled out from under Dean shoving his arm off him to do so. He groped over the edge of the bed and after a few moments came back up with a cell phone in his hand. He leaned back on his pillow before flicking it open. 

“Hello?” His voice was raw no doubt from all the screaming and Dean could count at least eleven different marks on his neck and chest. “Fuck, okay I’ll take care of it.” Harry clicked the phone closed with a groan before glancing over at Dean who had been watching him with interest. Harry smirked.

His hand shot out and grasped Dean’s dick so quick Dean barely saw the movement. He was half hard already and it didn’t take much to get him up all the way. Harry quickly applied a condom but skipped the lube and quickly scrambled into Dean’s lap. Somehow Dean was still taken by surprise as Harry sank down on top of him. Dean moaned as he was enveloped in tight heat bucking his hips to meet Harry’s downward thrusts. 

“I have. .” Harry gasped “To be out of here in fifteen minutes. Whether you come or not.” Harry broke off with another moan as he found the angle to brush Dean’s cock against his prostate. “I plan to come however so it’s your choice.” 

As if to highlight his point Harry thrusted down harder and reached down with the hand he wasn’t using for balance to jerk himself roughly. Dean took his words to heart and gripping Harry’s hips flipped him onto his stomach and started to drive into him. He reached around and grasped Harry’s cock working it as he fucked into him. Harry was moaning and bucking his hips to meet each of Deans vicious thrusts. It didn’t take long until they were both screaming and coming all over again. 

Harry detached himself from Dean and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Dean lay on the bed still recovering from his orgasm. His stomach growled and he wondered how he was going to get his car back when Harry stepped out of the bathroom dripping and wrapped in a towel. 

“I can drop you back at the bar to pick up your car but you’ve got to hurry yeah?”

Dean took him at his word and quickly jumped up and began to dress as Harry did the same. On the way to the bar Harry pulled through a McDonalds and bought Dean a cup of coffee and an sausage and egg mcmuffin. When they pulled into the bar parking lot Harry handed the food over.

“Thanks.” Dean told him and Harry sent him another of his smirks.

“What can I say? I’m a romantic.” Dean snorted. “I’m not going back to the motel so this is where we part ways but I’m sure we’ll meet again Dean Winchester.” 

It wasn’t until Harry had jumped back onto his bike and roared out of sight that Dean realized he’d never told Harry his last name.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! Just a bit of Sex because I feel like there can never be too much dean/Harry sex! Leave a comment!  
> :-)


End file.
